One Day in Hell
by vegetaissexy4561
Summary: Well, Vegetas in hell...
1. Chapter 1

Well, considering that you all know the characters of Dragon Ball Z, and that I will mention that I got this idea of this story from another writer on here, so PLEASE don't accuse me of copying, I'm merely using what the person put out and warping it into an idea of my own. The person who I got the idea from is PerfectCell17.

"Hello? Is everyone listening?" The loudspeaker in hell blurted out. "We have a new member joining us in eternal damnation! His name is Vegeta!"

Everyone of the hellmates snickered hearing that the prince had died. It was about time, huh?

The prince walked through the door way from otherworld that led to hell, and was greeted by the other hellmates. There stood Frieza, Cell, King Kold, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Guldo, Raditz, Nappa, and Broly. Vegeta looked around the center of hell where they were all gathered. He turned his attention to Raditz and Nappa first, they were arguing over who got to pick the next game they were going to play. He then turned to the Ginyu Force, and they were practicing their new poses. Then, he looked at Broly, who was just screaming, "Kakarot," over and over again. The last ones that he turned his attention to was Frieza, Cell, and King Kold. Frieza and Cell were talking about what their newest evil plan would be, and King Kold sat near them, and played with Cell's insect like wings.

Vegeta groaned, he would have to stay here for an entire year? This is stupid! He was the prince of all saiyans, and look where he was now! In hell surrounded by a bunch of idiots!

Vegeta walked up to Raditz and Nappa first, considering they were the only ones down here he ever got along with. They were setting up a board game.

"Hey, Vegeta, wanna play with us?" Nappa asked.

"No...I'm a prince, not a child!" Vegeta replied. Well, that was that, he wasn't going to be hanging out with Nappa and Raditz. He walked to Broly next, and Broly kept screaming Kakarot. Vegeta groaned again, and then went to the Ginyu Force, and watched them do about half of their poses, and grew bored after a few minutes. That only left...Frieza and Cell, and King Kold.

Vegeta swallowed his pride, and sat next to the three tyrants. King Kold touched Vegeta's tallest spike, and he growled softly, and King Kold quickly backed off.

"Well, if it isn't Prince Vegeta!" Frieza said, and laughed along with Cell.

"Shut up Frieza...you two are the only ones down here who aren't completly retarted, so I've decided I will hang out with you two, alright?"

"Fine" Cooler and Frieza both said at the same time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cell and Frieza sat on the ground, and went back to talking about their latest plan. Vegeta sat next to them, and listened carefully.

"Okay, so, first, we'll find Zarbon and Dordoria, I grow sick of having to do my dirty work on my own, and I don't have anyone to kiss up to me anymore. And, once we find them we will bring them back here, and then we can think of a real plan." Frieza explained, and Cell nods.

"That sounds stupid...but, what more could I expect from you, Barney?" Vegeta teased, and Cell falls to the ground holding his stomach laughing very hard trying to get control of himself, and Frieza backhands Cell, and he quickly shuts up.

Who would have thought that Cell, being a lot more powerful than Frieza, feared him. Maybe it was because Frieza was insane? No, Frieza wasn't insane, he just had a twisted humor, and merely enjoyed seeing others in pain, but who didn't?

"And what do YOU suppose we do, your highness?" Frieza hissed through his purple lips.

"Well, I do agree we should find pretty boy and bubblegum, but after that, we should sneak into Goz's and Mez's room, and rob them of their television, and watch tv everynight, at least we won't be bored ALL the time..." Vegeta said, he was quite proud he had come up with such a good plan, he usually had to think for quite a while before he could put something like that together.

"Actually, thats a great idea!" Cell explaimed happily, and Frieza nods in agreement.

"Tommorow morning we will set out on our hunt for Zarbon and Dordoria!" Frieza said, well, more ordered than said, but Cell and Vegeta had gotten used to Frieza's spoiled tanturms.

Frieza, Cell, and Vegeta landed infront of a fixed up cave. Hearing the noise, Zarbon ordered Dordoria to go and ivestigate. Out stepped the fat pink man who looked like a giant, spiked up wad of bubblegum. Seeing Frieza, he called out for Zarbon, and Zarbon stormed out annoyed. He saw Frieza, and kneeled down, and Dordoria did the same.

"Finally! I get some appreciation around here! I AM the ruler of the universe!" Frieza said with a giant smirk.

"Okay, lets go, Zarbon Dordoria, were going to the center of hell, I missed having you two kissing ass all the time." Frieza ordered.

Zarbon and Dordoria took to the sky first, and Cell, Vegeta, and Frieza followed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
